Cartas de Amor
by Zurita Saotome
Summary: Cuatro años y continentes de distancia. Lo que mantiene a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul con la esperanza viva son las cartas que escriben el uno al otro de vez en cuando... "Serás la primera persona que busque... si no has encontrado a tu alma gemela todavía "
1. Prologo

Y de nuevo, como ustedes saben, me gusta traducir historias hermosas de nuestro dorama Boys Before Flowers, y esta no es la excepción. Dejo en claro que la historia es de **Myrielle****.**

**Cartas de Amor /Prologo**

Cuatro años y continentes de distancia. Lo que mantiene a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul con la esperanza viva son las cartas que escriben el uno al otro de vez en cuando...

"_Serás la primera persona que busque... si no has encontrado a tu alma gemela todavía "_

- Yi Jeong -

Ella ya estaba esperando su regreso, incluso antes de que él se fuera.

Durante lo que pareció la enésima vez, Chu Ga Eul miró su reloj. Faltaban treinta minutos para las 2pm. En treinta minutos, el hombre que le había robado el corazón haciéndose pasar por su príncipe azul se hiba de Corea. Le dolía respirar cada vez que pensaba en eso. Una parte de su corazón se sentía aplastado por su ausencia inminente.

Y por eso no estaba en el aeropuerto para despedirse. Una cosa era ser fuerte frente a él y animarlo a perseguir sus sueños. Pero otro caso era hacerlo delante de los cuatro pares de ojos inquisitivos que escudriñaban todos sus movimientos, cada expresión.

Secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, Ga Eul resopló y miró al fuego que ardía en el horno de cerámica. Ella estaba aquí de nuevo, aquí en el mismo lugar donde Yi Jeong le había dado su palabra. Era un extraño, un vislumbre como base a la condición de que ella lo esperaría. Lo esperaría, si eso le demostraba que siempre estaría para él. ¿Cómo es que Yi Jeong se fue? . Aún asustado por el amor que sentía y de ser abandonada aun así ella podía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para salir si él pensaba que ella estaría allí para atraparlo.

"Pero, ¿quién me va a atrapar?" Ga Eul susurró, envolviendo su chal apretado alrededor de sus hombros. ¿Podía confiar en él lo suficiente cuando estaba tan lejos? ¿Era esto una especie de prueba para ver si eran almas gemelas.

Se tranquilizó al saber que ella lo había cambiado de alguna manera y sabía que se quedaría con él para siempre. De alguna manera, él siempre sería suyo. Pero estarían juntos? El amor era una cosa extraña, y, a veces, el tiempo lo es todo. Ji Hoo y Jan Di eras un caso clásico de ocasiones perdidas.

_Si me encuentro con él, nunca lo dejaría ir. Yo lo lamentaría por el resto de mi vida..._

¿Era un error dejar que se vaya? Ga Eul suspiró. Yi Jeong sunbae nunca había sido suyo para quedarse con ella en el primer lugar.

Tenía miedo, a pesar de sí misma. Miedo porque no le gustara, no ser correspondida, ella había entregado su corazón a él, y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo.

...

Yi Jeong se instaló en la comodidad del asiento enorme, se alegró de que él era el único pasajero a bordo. Jun Pyo había insistido en enviarlo a Suecia a través de su avión personal y Yi Jeong no había tenido la oportunidad de decir no.

Sus mejores amigos habían estado allí para despedirse de él y Geum Jan Di había aparecido también. A pesar de que inicialmente se había horrorizado cuando Jun Pyo había comenzado perseguirla, ahora sabía que ella era lo mejor que le ha pasado a su amigo.

Y gracias a ella, se había encontrado con Ga Eul. Algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecido.

Dolió que ella no hubiera aparecido para decir adiós. No importa que se hubiera pasado los últimos cuatro días previos a su salida juntos y que habían acordado despedirse en privado. Sin embargo, todavía no eran una pareja. Era una situación que desconcertaba y molestaba a Woo Bin y Jun Pyo, aunque Ji Hoo fue el único que lo entendió. Jan Di de una manera no muy dulcemente le advirtió que debía cumplir su promesa o de lo contrario iba ir a cazarlo personalmente en Suecia.

Si Ga Eul lo llamara, él se convertiría en su esclavo…

En quince minutos el avión despego. Y si él se quedó con más fuerza del necesario con su teléfono en la mano y su mirada parecía que quisiera hacer un agujero en él. **"Llama, llámame"**, murmuró. Maldita la joven y su orgullo, juró en privado. Entonces otra vez, maldita sea su propio orgullo.

Oh al infierno! , él lo iba a hacer. Él iba a romper su regla de oro. Si de Ga Eul yang se refería, él había roto las suficiente reglas importantes para que él , una más, no haría la diferencia

**"Ga Eul yang?"**

**"Sunbae".**

Parecía sorprendida, pero feliz. Sin embargo, ella había estado llorando, se podía oír en su voz. Yi Jeong parpadeó y se le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

**"Yo ... ¿dónde estás ahora?"**

**"... En el horno".**

No sabía qué decir. Tal vez no había necesidad de decir nada. Fue suficiente para saber dónde estaba, que estaba allí en la línea con él. Después de un largo silencio, ella finalmente habló.

**"Sunbae, Jan Di le entrego mi favor?"**

**"Sí".** Era un sobre azul claro y que había dado instrucciones para abrirla sólo cuando él ya estuviera en Suecia. **"No has perdido mi llave, ¿verdad?"**

Él le había dado la llave de su estudio la noche anterior. Aunque Ga Eul habitualmente trabajaba con su cerámica en el otro estudio, donde Eun jae le había enseñado, pensó que tal vez le gustaría estar en un lugar que le recordara a él y la posibilidad de ellos dos. Era su manera de tratar de aferrarse a ella, pero Yi Jeong se negó a admitirlo a sí mismo, por no hablar de los demás.

**"Pabo, por supuesto que no."**

Le estaba tomando el pelo, tratando de distraer la tensión entre ellos. Cinco minutos más. Había tanto que decir, que no se atrevían a hacerlo. Silencio de nuevo.

Yi Jeong maldijo en voz baja cuando vio acercarse la azafata, con los ojos fijos en su teléfono. Su tiempo había terminado**. "Ga Eul yang, me tengo que ir. El avión está a punto de despegar".**

**"Sunbae ..."** Te echaré de menos. Vuelve a mí, pensó Ga Eul para ella misma, pero no le pediría algo así, era por su bien **"Asegúrese de que usted vuelva como un gran tesoro. No pierdas los próximos cuatro años".**

"**Bueno, tú asegúrate de ser una mejor alfarera para cuando yo vuelva. Trabaja en esa muñeca".**

**"Usted-"** empezó a replicar acaloradamente cuando sus siguientes palabras la interrumpieron.

**"No lo olvides. Si no has encontrado a tu alma gemela para entonces ..."** Y luego colgó.

...

Ga Eul se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano, muy consciente de que en algún lugar ahí fuera, Yi Jeong se estaba yendo. Pero sus palabras... Su corazón latía tan rápido. Ella lo intentaría. Ella esperaría.

Yi Jeong exhaló, mirando por la ventana mientras el avión se levantaba suavemente sobre el suelo, consciente de que en algún lugar, ella se quedaba. Suavemente, tocó el sobre en el asiento de al lado y sabía que era una carta. En una época de mensajes de correo electrónico y Skype, sólo su estúpida plebeya romántica le escribiría una carta.

No podía esperar a escribir de regreso.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Cartas de Amor**

Finalmente había instalado todo lo que tenía que hacer. Nuevos libros, su programación en el taller de cerámica universitario, citas con un maestro alfarero que había logrado regresar después de haber hecho su retiro y sus citas con los especialistas que tratarían de hacer progresos en la recuperación de su mano.

Todo esto, le había llevado cerca de tres semanas. Durante todo este tiempo, la carta se había quedado en su mesa. Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo para sí mismo e iba a leerla. Ya habría tiempo para saborear sus palabras con él. Yi Jeong cuidadosamente abrió el sobre y sacó el papel. Era una simple hoja blanca inmaculada y pudo ver su escritura prolija.

_Sunbae,_

_Me imagino que ahora que por fin se han instalado todas las cuestiones administrativas que necesita para asistir a sus clases antes de que comience el semestre, verdad? No te voy a preguntar que tal esta Suecia, porque estás obligado a decirme todos modos. Espero recibir fotos. Fotos donde salga usted y no solo paisajes, de acuerdo?_

¿¡Qué! Esperaba que se plantara y tomara fotos de sí mismo en público? De ninguna manera haría eso. Al menos no hasta que tuvo un par de cartas más de ella.

_Me siento un poco extraña en este momento, escribiendo esto y creyendo que en una hora a partir de ahora, vas a venir a buscarme. Sigo pensando que me olvide de mis guantes y voy a tener que pedir prestado los suyos una vez que lleguemos a la pista._

No era de extrañar que había estado un poco silenciosa durante el paseo de regreso. Ella había olvidado sus guantes. **"Pabo"**, murmuró en voz baja. Pensándolo de ella, él le había dado los guantes al final de su ... excursión. Había sido una cita? No sabía cómo llamarlo. Al menos esta vez no tuvo que fingir que no significaba nada para él.

_Me pregunto qué regalarte por tu viaje. No puedo comprar algo que vaya con tus gustos porque estan fuera de mis alcances financieros. Pensé en hacer algo,pero sé que para tí la cerámica es un tema triste, ya que es el motivo por el que te tuviste que ir. Yo no voy a renunciar a ella, es que me gusta mucho. A pesar de que persistes en mi presión excesiva sobre mi muñeca_.

Se sintió aliviado al saber que ella seguirá con la alfareria. Yi Jeong sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

_Por lo tanto, he decidido darte esto. Si revisa el sobre, hay un sello en el interior. Debería ser suficiente para cubrir los gastos de envío de vuelta a Corea. Utilízalo siempre y cuando quiera escribirme de nuevo a mí. Si lo haces, sabré que has aceptado mi regalo._

_Ga Eul_

Frotar suavemente el pulgar por encima de su nombre, Yi Jeong miró por la la mitad del día y el sol estaba fuera. En Corea, sería al menos la medianoche. Ella debe de estar dormida en este momento, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que el quería volar de vuelta sólo para abrazarla durante un tiempo.

Este fue su regalo, una forma de mantener la línea de comunicación abierta entre ellos. Y era mejor que un correo electrónico. Él tenía algo que guarda, algo que ella había tocado. Era íntimo y personal...

Con cuidado, guardó la carta. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, enviaría su respuesta.

* * *

Un mes después...

Ga Eul dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a su cartero. Había sido un día completamente terrible y acababa de terminar la última de las tres clases de tutoriales. Y encima de eso, ella tenía que asistir a su clase de cerámica . Era uno de esos cursos gratuitos que los estudiantes pueden tomar en el Centro de Artes y ella había firmado inmediatamente por eso.

Recogiendo el delantal con volantes rosa que Jan Di le había dado como regalo, se dio cuenta de que un delgado sobre azul se encontraba encima de el ... Ga Eul tomo un tono brillante de color rojo cuando recogio el sobre y lo guardó en su bolso y se estrelló contra su armario cerrado. Sólo había un miembro del F4 que podría abrir una cerradura con facilidad pero, sinceramente,Song Woo Bin lo hizo?!

Su corazón seguía corriendo cuando ella entró en la clase. Era difícil concentrarse ahora, ella sabía que la carta en su bolso era de Yi Jeong. El tiempo se arrastró lentamente y finalmente, cuando ella había llegado a casa, Ga Eul se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Luego abrió el sobre.

_Ga Eul yang,_

_Espero que no te importe, pero tengo a Woo Bin para hacer una entrega especial. Se ofreció como voluntario por cierto, no tuerzas su el brazo, era solo un juego._

_Esta haciendo un poco más de frío aquí, pero se siente de alguna manera como en Corea durante el invierno. Tuve que comprar guantes nuevos, por cierto, desde que te quedaste con mis viejos. Espero que me los devuelvas cuando regrese, pero mientras tanto, es mejor usarlos para que no se deshagan de un mal uso._

_No vayas a viajes de esquí con Geum Jan Di a menos de que Woo Bin y Ji Hoo están ahí para evitar que se metan en accidentes, esta bien? Sí, te estoy molestando._

Ella se rió cuando leyó esa parte.

_Las clases van bien aquí, y una vez más, yo soy el mejor alumno de la institucion._

Ella casi podía ver la presunción aumentando tras sus palabras y entornó los ojos. La siguiente parte la hizo sonreír sin embargo.

A_unque mi mentor me dice que he estado totalmente mimado por los elogios y que estos no me los merezco totalmente. Se siente bien en realidad,esto me hace querer trabajar más duro. ¿He mencionado que me hacen limpiar el estudio una vez que hayamos terminado con las lecciones? Apuesto a que no sabías que soy hábil con la escoba y el trapeador._

**"Eso es una sorpresa",** murmuró Ga Eul, no muy seguro de si Yi Jeong supiera hacer algo como eso. Estaba bastante segura de que, aparte de Ji Hoo, el resto del F4 no habría sido capaz de distinguir entre un trapeador y una escoba, incluso si el destino de los imperios de su negocio se basaba en eso.

_Los médicos están recomendándome algunos tratamientos para la mano. Voy a asistir a la primera sesión la próxima semana, que debería ser en la época en que leas esto._

No dijo más acerca de eso, pero ella sabía lo importante que era para él.

_Por cierto, debo mencionar que me he encontrado a una buena compañera. Su nombre es Sadie y ella nunca me deja solo. He pasado la mayor parte de las tardes con ella desde que la conocí en el café local._

Por un momento, a Ga Eul le costaba respirar. Ella no era de los que maldecian, pero por Dios! , ¿qué diablos estaba pensando Yi Jeong? Era esta su idea de honestidad? No es que ella quería que le mintiera. No es que le debía nada, ya que ni siquiera estaban en una relación. Maldita sea, ahora estaba mentalmente balbuceando. Resistio la tentación de echar la carta a un lado, se obligó a continuar.

_De hecho, mientras escribo esto, Sadie está aquí. Ella insiste en sentarse en mi regazo y hace que escribir sea un poco difícil. Pero los gatos son criaturas tan cariñosos, así que es difícil decir que no a ella._

Si hubiera estado con ella en ese momento,a Ga Eul le hubiera encantado estrangular a Yi Jeong.

_Tengo que irme ahora. Por cierto, por si no te has dado cuenta, me gusta tu regalo. Ahora, tengo dos peticiones._

_Uno, quiero una carta más._

_Dos, quiero otro sello._

_Yi Jeong_

_Hahaha que tal la broma de Yi Yeong y su gatita!.. Yo tambien hubiera pensado mal XD __**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**_


	3. Entre clases

Recuerden! Su autora de origen es: Myrielle

**Cartas de Amor**

**Entre clases**

Según todas las apariencias, Chu Ga Eul parecía ser la estudiante más diligente en la sala de conferencias. Ella tenía sus marcadores fuera (rosa, verde y amarillo), su libro de texto abierto y estaba escribiendo diligentemente en el bloc de notas en la mesa. Se veía como la estudiante más trabajadora en la sala de conferencias.

"Mira, esa la palabra clave", pensó Ga Eul mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de sus compañero que estaban desvergonzadamente durmiendo, hablando o navegando por la web en sus handphones. No es que ella estuviera prestando atención alguna, pero bueno, su profesor estaba en el podio dando una conferencia inservible para nadie en particular y si no podía ser molestado, era difícil para ella permanecer enfocada, sobre todo ya que ella podría ir a la biblioteca y estudiar por su propia cuenta.

Con cuidado, marcando su última frase, examinó las notas que había tomado para la prueba que tenía la próxima semana. "Pero al regresar a la Tierra de la monotonía , suspiró suavemente mientras golpeaba su pluma en el bloc de notas en frente de ella.

Un vistazo al reloj reveló que faltaba por lo menos una hora más para poder irse. Y puesto que sería de mala educación tomar su bolso y salir ... Un repentino pensamiento la golpeó y ella sonrió. Había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que la carta de Yi Jeong hubiera llegado.

Disimuladamente, arrancó una hoja de papel fuera de la libreta y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

El corazón de Yo Jeong dio un vuelco al abrir el buzón y ver en el interior un pálido sobre azul. Sus días estaban llenos de actividades y durante las noches, se había familiarizado con los programas de la televisión sueca y también por cable. Muy a menudo, él también pasaba noches trabajando en su cerámica, había decidido exprimir algunos elogios de su mentor que parecía creer que el movimiento de cabeza y ocasionales gruñidos fueran un estímulo suficiente. Pero incluso en medio de toda la actividad, se preguntaba cuándo es que ella iba a escribirle de nuevo.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, intercambiar cartas con nadie, y menos aún con una niña. Y es que ella no era cualquier chica. A veces se preguntaba si ella era la unica en su vida, o si era su segunda oportunidad en el amor y la redención. Y como siempre, llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba de todos modos. Ella era importante para él, y punto.

Arrojando el resto del correo en la mesa, se sentó y se puso a leer la carta.

_Sunbae,_

_Siempre supe que eras una mala influencia. Mira, ahora me tienes escribiendole a usted mientras el profesor está tratando de enseñarle a mi clase. El intento, es la palabra clave aquí. Estoy tratando de prestar atención, pero es muy difícil, especialmente cuando insiste en apagar las luces (ya que sólo utiliza diapositivas de PowerPoint) y tiene una voz que es más adecuada para un hipnotizador._

**Escribir cartas durante la clase es la idea de un de mal comportamiento Ga Eul yang ?** Yi Jeong pensaba en todas las travesuras que el F4 había hecho en los últimos años, todos dirigidos por Jun Pyo por supuesto. Siempre había pasado de largo a los profesores simplemente porque era aburrido y no había nada que hacer. Pero por supuesto, si su maestra hubiera sido tan bonita como Ga Eul yang ...

Antes de que pudiera detenerse su imaginacion, una foto de Ga Eul con su cabello atado en un moño suelto, vestido con una falda hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca ajustada, y diciendo: **"Tú chico malo, malo"** mientras se inclina sobre él en un salón de clases con poca luz se vino a su cabeza.

Maldita sea, los síntomas de abstinencia estaban empeorando. Ya fuera su retirada por su forma de vida libertina o fuera por ella, él no lo sabía. Quizás era ambas. Pero él había encontrado una manera de lidiar con eso. Por eso su taller estaba lleno de delicadas y diminutas tazas de té . Eran difíciles de hacer y le recordaba su primer encuentro con ella.

_De todos modos, la vida en la universidad es muy agitada. No estoy muy segura de si una licenciatura en negocios es la mejor opción, aunque mis padres piensan que es una cosa buena para mi y cambiar de facultad es aparentemente un tema tabú durante la cena. Jan Di dice que debo seguir mi sueño. La cosa es que no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer. Estoy segura de que lo resolvere con el tiempo_

_Las clases de cerámica son muy divertidas. Me he inscrito en uno de los cursos gratuitos en el Centro de Artes y recibo ayuda de mi maestro, es un hombre muy agradable. Él se ofreció a dejarme estar presente en las sesiones extras en otro estudio donde trabaja. ¿No es genial?_

La frente de Yi Jeong se arrugo mientras leía esas palabras. Normalmente habría estado feliz de que ella hubiera encontrado a un mentor de crianza, pero esto sonaba demasiado parecido a una excusa para acercarse a ella. Ga Eul yang era tan inocente, ella ni siquiera detectaría un _- ven a mí -_ hasta que fue demasiado tarde!

No, él tenía que velar por sus mejores intereses. Como su amigo, estaba moralmente obligados a asegurarse de su bienestar.

**"Jun Pyo?"**

**"Yah! Ahora te llame. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos o me mandaste un correo electrónico?"**

Yi Jeong se estremeció y sostuvo el teléfono lejos de su oreja. **"Necesito un favor. ¿Quién es el instructor de cerámica que ofrece cursos gratuitos en el Centro de Arte?"**

**"¿Eh?**"

**"El Centro de Artes de la Universidad de Shinhwa"**, dijo Yi Jeong impacientemente. **"¿Quién es él?"**

**"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¿Y qué es esto?"**

**"Sólo tienes que comprobarlo por mí ¿esta bien?"**

Ignorando el flujo constante de quejas que salió de su mejor amigo, Yi Jeong esperó.

**"Está bien, su nombre es Jun Kim Sang"**. Y eso era todo al parecer, debido a que Jun Pyo se quedó en silencio.

Yi Jeong resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. **"¿Y?"...**

**"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Chu Ga Eul por casualidad?"**

Oh, ¿por qué de repente a Jun Pyo le tenia que crecer su cerebro?** "Tal vez"**, murmuró Yi Jeong, no queriendo saber como Jun Pyo había llegado a esa conclusión.

**"Yo te dije que la hicieras tu novia oficial antes de que te fueras. Si sólo hubieras hecho caso, no estarías llamando porque estás celoso de un ajjushii de setenta y cinco años de edad que ha estado casado con la misma mujer durante los últimos cincuenta años .** "

**"Oh"**. Ahora se sentía estúpido, pero al menos sabía que no había ningún hombre a la espera de saltar sobre Ga Eul. Eso compensó su vergüenza. **"Gracias".**

**"Mira, yo tenía razón. Whow, ¿sabes cuántos hijos tiene este hombre...-"**

Yi Jeong colgó. Él iba a donar algunas piezas de cerámicas a Jun Pyo la próxima vez que Shinhwa tuviera una subasta de caridad. Hay cosas mejores que hacer en este momento.

_Estoy segura de que cuando usted vuelva, voy a ser una mejor alfarera (tal como usted. Recuerde, lucha!). Entonces usted podría enseñarme algunas de las técnicas que ha aprendido en Suecia_.

**"Piensa en la alfarería, en la cerámica!**". Yi Jeong sacudió la cabeza, tratando de bloquear la lista de técnicas que quería enseñarle a Ga Eul, ninguna de ellas tenia que ver con la cerámica.

_Por cierto, todavía estoy esperando mis fotos_.

¿Ga Eul yang estaba esperando aún las fotos?

_Sería bonito ..., para verte. Me pregunto qué se siente estar alla y no puedo imaginar Suecia, aunque he visto fotos del lugar. Envíame una foto de Sadie. Quiero ver a la competencia._

Él se rió en voz baja. La distancia hacía a Ga Eul yang más audaz. A él le gustaba eso.

_Creo que tengo que parar ahora. Mi profesor parece haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy tomando notas después de todo. ¿Ves? Me has metido en problemas. Me debes una sunbae._

_Ga Eul_

_PD ¿Es suficientemente larga la carta para usted? Ya sabes lo que dicen de tener algo largo es bueno._

¿**Tenía miedo de escribir demasiado**? Yi Jeong echó hacia atrás y volvio a leer su carta. Era raro que él se sintiera fuera de su terreno. No tenía experiencia para poderla guiar.

Deslizando su carta en el sobre, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del coche. Tenía una hora libre y había una cámara por comprar y tomar fotografías.

* * *

Espero y les este agrandando el fic! Reviews porfa! :3

**yvania, espero y sigas la historia hasta el final :)**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens haha yo tambien imagina otro tipo de gata haha pero en este capi le toco un poco de confucion al casanova XD**

**lu22peru que bueno que te guste el fic, espero y lo sigas leyendo :)**


	4. Tengo novio?

Descargo responsabilidades de los personajes.

**CARTAS DE AMOR**

**Tengo novio...?**

Ga Eul estaba limpiando la mesa cuando levanto su mirada **"Oh, no, es Yun Hyung sunbae!"** ella abrió la boca y se metió en la cocina antes de que Jan Di pudiera reaccionar. **"Recuerda, yo no estoy aquí!"**

Asomando su cabeza alrededor de las puertas de la cocina, Ga Eul vio cómo el muchacho flaco, debilucho y alto entraba en la tienda de avena y preguntaba por era la tercera vez de esta semana! ¿No era bastante malo que él insistiera en acompañarla hasta su casa después de las clases, a pesar de que ella estuviera intentado todo lo posible para evitarlo? Ahora todo el mundo pensaba que eran una pareja.

Suspirando con exasperación, Ga Eul esperó a que Jan Di entrara para decirle lo que el joven habia dejado de recado.** "No quiero hablar de eso"**, dijo Ga Eul y Jan Di sabiamente guardó silencio. **"Gracias por ayudarme. Otra vez."**

Las dos amigas se sonrieron y siguieron atendiendoo a los clientes restantes. Ninguna de ellas vieron el coche Lotus deportivo amarillo brillante desaparecer por la esquina de la calle.

...

El teléfono de Yi Jeong sonó, alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Pero podría esperar sin embargo. Él acababa de comenzar a escribir su carta.

Era medianoche las últimas horas del dia cuando se había despertado de repente. Después de un corto período de vueltas en la cama, él decidió que iba a responderle a ella. Tal vez entonces sería capaz de volver a dormir.

_Ga Eul yang,_

_En primer lugar, si quieres algo de alguien, no la culpo por su mal comportamiento en clase. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, ya que soy un buen tipo, me voy a olvidar que lo hiciste._

Podía imaginar poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su declaración. Bueno, es cierto.

_Me alegro de que está en busca de mejorar su cerámica, a pesar de la universidad. Su profesor es un muy buen reconocido alfarero ¿sabias?Asegúrate de aprender lo más posible de él. Si quieres trabajar en privado, sólo tienes que utilizar mi estudio. O si usted necesita un lugar tranquilo para ir si necesitas para pensar las cosas ..._

_Y hablando de estudios, Te adjunto una foto de esta casa. A medida de que te des cuenta, es similar a la que era mi mi casa en que la ausencia hace crecer el cariño y esta es mi manera de tratar de traer un poco de lo que he dejado detrás de mí._

Había algunas cosas que se alegraba de haber dejado atrás sin embargo. Por lo menos aquí en Suecia, su madre no podía obligarlo a localizar a su inútil padre y traumatizarlo a él en el proceso. Ese había sido quitarse un enorme peso de encima y se había sentido libre de sus padres por primera vez. Algún día, podría estar listo para hablar con Ga Eul yang sobre este aspecto de su pasado. Ella lo entendería.

_Puesto que usted pidió una foto de la competencia, aquí hay una foto de Sadie sentada en la mesa también. ¿No es maravillosa? Ella insistió en posar sola, así que me tuve que conformar con tomar la foto en lugar de estar en ella también. Eso es Sadie para usted. Y eso es pastel de zanahoria en el plato, por si acaso te lo preguntabas. Sabe tan bien como se ve. ¿Ha notado primero a el pastel que a Sadie, ¿no?_

Ella tenía un apetito tan grande como su mejor amigo. A veces, Yi Jeong se preguntaba dónde le cabia toda esa comida . Cuando fueron a Nueva Caledonia lo único que había complacido a Ga Eul en gran manera, además de tomar fotografías del lugar, era la cocina. Ella había estado tan contenta con la comida que Jun Pyo había preparado que él no podía dejar de tomarle el pelo un poco. Eso, y el hecho de que había tenido la curiosidad de saber si sus sospechas acerca de que ella estuviera enamorada de este último(jun pyo). Había sido agradable saber que estaba equivocado.

_Y por último, aquí está una foto de mí. La casa que se ve al fondo es de mi mentor._

Él se había tragado su orgullo por fin, sabiendo que lo que Ga Eul más deseaba era una foto de él mismo. **"Esto es tan embarazoso**", murmuró, mirando a su alrededor furtivamente para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de levantar la cámara y apuntando a sí mismo. Rápidamente pulso el botón y tomó la foto. Allí, él había hecho el trabajo sucio.

_Por desgracia, no estaba solo. Ves el pie en la esquina superior derecha? Es de mi mentor. Él tiene un hábito muy desagradable de acercarse sigilosamente a la gente, especialmente a mi._

Yi Jeong todavía podía oír sonar la risa del hombre fuerte en sus oídos. Esa había sido la última humillación. Y entonces tuvo que enfrentarse a las inevitables preguntas. ¿Cómo supo el vejete que las fotos eran para una chica? ¿Era tan obvio?

_Así que, Ga Eul yang. Estamos en deuda ahora, sobre todo porque tengo que soportar comentarios sobre cómo ser mejor, sobre como tengo que poner más esfuerzo o mi novia me va a dejar. Le dije que se metiera en sus asuntos, no es que efectivamente sucediera lo que el decia._

Se sentía extraño escribir esas palabras. Él nunca había llamado a nadie a su novia antes. Públicamente, y Woo Bin se burló de la palabra "Privada", sin embargo, nunca ha habido nadie que lo hiciera sentir el afecto suficiente para hacer frente a eso. Sin embargo, no se había apresurado a aclarar exactamente el concepto erróneo de su maestro.

_Me esperan para otra sesión mañana en el hospital. Creo que en unos cuantos meses más, yo debería ser capaz de hacer cerámica de la manera que solía hacerlo._

_Cuando regrese, tal vez podamos ir a mi estudio. Si no recuerdo mal, yo tengo un extra de rueda de alfarero escondido en algún lugar allí.Usted puede usarlo._

_Yi Jeong_

Acaso le estaba pidiendo que fuera a una cita de tres años y medio a partir de ahora? Su cara estaba caliente y Yi Jeong sabía que se estaba ruborizando. Gracias a Dios no había nadie alrededor para presenciar esto.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, dobló la hoja de papel y lo metió en el sobre, lo sello apresuradamente, junto con las fotografías. Se las enviaria mañana en el camino a la escuela.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana ahora. Reprimiendo un bostezo, estaba a punto de volver a la cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a zumbar continuamente. Alguien estaba llamando.

...

**"Yi Jeong Ah, no lees tus mensajes?"** Woo Bin demando!.

**"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de qué hora es?"**

**"Erm, por la mañana?"**

**"Es temprano! , son las cinco para ser exactos."**

**"Oops"**. Lo había hecho de nuevo. **"Lo siento hermano. Pero suenas como si estuvieras despierto sin embargo."**

**"Bueno, yo no podía dormir."**

**Estabas pensando en Ga Eul yang?**" Woo Bin bromeó. Podía sentir la molestia de Yi Jeong a través del teléfono. **"De todos modos, te estoy llamando por su culpa."**

**"¿Ella está bien?**" vino la pregunta inmediata. Yi Jeong podía decir y hacer lo que le gustara, pero la verdad estaba dicha, el resto del F4 sabía que algo estaba pasando entre él y la mejor amiga de Geum Jan Di. De alguna manera u otra, Chu Ga Eul había logrado engancharse del Casanova y el de ella.

**"Bueno, ella está bien. Sólo que hay un superior de ella en la escuela ..."(N/a, se refiere a que el joven que busca a Ga Eul es mayor que ella)**

Se hizo un silencio tenso antes de que Yi Jeong finalmente hablara. Su voz era cuidadosamente neutral. **"Ella está en una relación?"**

**"Whoa, no! Por lo que yo puedo decir, ella ha estado evitando a el hombre como la peste. Ella parece que no puede deshacerse de él sin embargo. Me preguntaba si querías que me ocupara por ti**" Woo Bin estaba bastante seguro de que Ga Eul no se enamoraría de alguien más, pero bueno, si Jun Pyo pudo molestar a Geum Jan Di hasta que ella se enamoró de él, todo era posible.

Woo Bin era un buen amigo para mirar hacia fuera por él de esa manera. **"Sólo asegúrese de que no está en ningún peligro. Qué aspecto tiene? Es del tipo para mostrarnos desagradables si ella continúa diciendo que no? "**

**"Yo no lo creo."**

Bueno. Porque si eso sucediera, Yi Jeong iba a volar de regreso y tratar con el mismo de un tirón. Eso haria, si hubiera algo que quedara después de Woo Bin y Jan Di se hicieran cargo de él. **"Entonces Ga Eul yang tendrá que lidiar con él".**

Woo Bin no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esto. De cualquier manera Yi Jeong había madurado un poco. **"Muy bien, lo que usted diga. Ten cuidado, hombre."**

**"Gracias Woo Bin. Te llamaré en algún momento, yah?" **Yi Jeong apagó su teléfono. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la carta que estaba sentado encima de su mesa.

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que lograra dormirse.

...

Ga Eul abrió su locker y sacaba sus libros de texto cuando sucedió otra vez.

**"Ga Eul-ssi".**

Oh no, ella había sido demasiado lenta. O eso, o había estado al acecho. **"Yun Hyung sunbae,"** saludó de mala gana. De ninguna manera iba a dirigirse a él simplemente como** "sunbae"**. Eso era especial, era reservado para Yi Jeong.

**"Así que, ¿vas a volver a trabajar después de clase? ¿O podemos finalmente tener una cita?"**

**"Ah, yo no lo creo."**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

Al parecer, no había una manera agradable de rechazar a este hombre. Ella no había querido recurrir a esto, pero se estaba desesperando. Incluso Jan Di había concluido a regañadientes que sólo había una manera de rechazar a Yun Hyung.** "Err ... no puedo salir contigo porque ...** Podía sentir como su cara se ponia roja." Eso es ... _"Él estaba en Suecia después de todo. Él no volvería hasta más de tres años después. Así, sería siempre un secreto. Nunca se enteraría._ **"... Tengo un novio. Está en Suecia. "**

No lo convencio completamente; era evidente por la expresión escéptica en su rostro. Ga Eul se preguntaba cómo podía convencerlo cuando un coro de gritos llenaban el pasillo.

**"Es el Principe Song!"**

Song príncipe se dirigía a su manera, Ga Eul lo noto. ¿De dónde demonios había aparecido? **"Woo Bin sunbae".**

**"Hey Ga Eul yang, Yi Jeong me pidió que te diera esto personalmente."** Muy bien, era una mentira, pero Yi Jeong iba a la cabeza por mucho. Woo Bin sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y ponia el sobre en ella. **"Él ha puesto algunas fotos en el interior, como se lo solicitaste."** Dándole un gran guiño, Woo Bin se puso en marcha, dejando un rastro de baba por las mujeres a su paso.

Ga Eul lo miraba, atónito cuando oyó a Yun Hyung aclarándose la garganta. "**Podrías solo haberme dicho, sabes?"** Él la miró acusadoramente.

**"Yo.. Er .. umm .. Yi Jeong sunbae prefiere mantener nuestra relación en secreto." **Mentir no iba a ser tan fácil. Pero su cerebro había secuestrado a su boca y ella no podía parar. **"Es más por mí que por el. Podría prescindir de la publicidad."**

Ga Eul no se percató de las niñas cercanos que estaban escuchando cada palabra. Algunas de ellos habían azotado ya por sus teléfonos móviles y mensajes de texto enviados.

**"Bueno, deberías habérmelo dicho. Yo no quiero ser acusado de robar la chica de nadie"**. En realidad, se habia sentido bastante horrorizado al descubrir que la chica de Yi Jeong era a la que había estado coqueteando, pero no iba a decir eso. "**Realmente necesitamos ser más honesto"**. Y con eso, se alejó.

**"Sí, sí es necesario ser más honest**o", se quejó en voz baja Ga Eul. Se iba ir a casa y lavarse la boca con jabón por decir una mentira tan presuntuosa. Ella sólo podía imaginar a Yi Jeong sonriendo hacia ella. Ella esperaba que él nunca se enterara.

* * *

**"Woo Bin?"**

**"Yi Jeong, estaba a punto de llamarte. Ella recibió la carta, justo en frente de ese tipo. Iba a ponerla en su casillero, pero bueno, ella estaba de pie allí. Fue una coincidencia, lo juro."**

Correcto. Nunca había coincidencias con Woo Bin. **"¿Cómo estaba ella?"**

**"Ella se veía un poco roja de la cara. Creo que ella le dijo al chico que tenia novio y que ella estaba esperando a que regresara de Suecia. Al menos eso es lo que los rumores en el campus estában diciendo."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Se acabó la escuela, hombre. Mis niñas se preguntan si realmente estas saliendo con Ga Eul yang".**

Si su sonrisa se hacia más grande todo su rostro iba a dolerle. **"Dígales que se metan en sus propios asuntos y dejarla en paz."**

"**Eso suena como un 'sí' Yi Jeong . Ciertamente no es un 'no'.**"

**"Pueden entender lo que quieran. Ese no es mi problema".**

**"Bien entonces. De todos modos, Jun Pyo llamó el otro día ..."**

Como Yi Jeong escuchaba la actualizacion de Woo Bin, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en más de una semana, se sentía verdaderamente relajado. Si Ga Eul yang había empezado el rumor por el bien de defenderse de un pretendiente persistente, que no iba a conseguir nada en el camino.

Después de todo, los individuos frescos pueden ser los chicos buenos también.

**Que tal les gusto el capitulo? No hay muchos reviews :(**


	5. Una cita de ensueño

**CARTA DE AMOR**

**Una cita de ensueño**

Ga Eul se mordió el labio, su pluma flotando con incertidumbre sobre el papel. ¿Debería? Tal vez no. Tal vez solamente lograria asustar a Yi Jeong y entonces ella nunca volveria a saber de él. **"Pabo, pabo"**, murmuró, tirando de su cabello. Allí estaba ella, hace cuarenta y cinco minutos haciendo su carta y ella todavía estaba atrapado en el saludo: **"Sunbae".**

**"Sólo le digo. ¿Qué es tan difícil en esto? ¿Qué hay de malo con lo que tengo que decir?" **Ga Eul se preguntó si debía llamar a Jan Di y pedirle su opinión, pero eso significaría pasar por otra discusion de "somos" o "no somos"que por lo general la deja emocionalmente agotada. Parte de la razón por la que las letras eran un gran consuelo fue porque le daba a Yi Jeong, su espacio y tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a los demás.

Habría cosas que no debería escribir?

Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

Yi Jeong se quedó mirando el barro delante de él. Se preguntó qué quería hacer algo más: crear el jarrón que había imaginado o romper el objeto a medio formar, hasta que no fuese más que una masa quebrada, pulposa.

Contra su mejor juicio, se limpió las manos y cogió el telefono. Después de unos segundos de mirar con aprensión, se obligó a volver a encenderlo. Sólo para descubrir que él tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todos los cuales se originaron en el mismo número.

¿Por qué, por qué había empezado a hacer esto otra vez? ¿Por qué hacer que llame a su padre y pedirle que regresara a casa ? ¿Por qué él? Por muchos meses había estado a salvo de sus formas auto destructivas y ahora ella queria empezarlo a arrastrar hacia abajo con ella. Había tratado de ignorarla pero ella había sido inusualmente persistente. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y todavía no se había dado por vencida.

Arrancando el delantal, Yi Jeong abandono la seguridad de su estudio y volvió a entrar en la casa. Tenía varias botellas de vino y por el momento, la idea de derribar a todos ellas en una sola toma era muy atractivo. Tal vez su madre se detendría si terminaba en el hospital con una intoxicación de alcohol. O si él muriera.

Como un experto, torcio el corcho, bebió directamente de la botella, centrándose más en lo mucho que podía tragar que en el rico sabor. Se detuvo cuando sintió el líquido derramadose desde el lado de la boca. De repente, enfurecido, tiró la botella al otro lado de la habitación, dando la bienvenida al sonido del cristal al romperse. Quería destruir algo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa para expulsar su ira.

Tenía que salir de la casa.

Yi Jeong se retiraba de la calzada cuando vio a la casilla de correo. Tal vez ... sólo tal vez ...

Algo parecido al alivio se apoderó de él cuando vio el sobre azul allí, parcialmente escondido entre el correo. Volviendo al coche, él jugó con la idea de leer la carta ahora o ir a dar una vuelta. Dado su estado de ánimo actual, la primera fue una idea mejor. Necesitaba algo para distraerlo y si se dirigía ahora a la calle probablemente iba a tener un accidente.

" _Sunbae,_

_En primer lugar, gracias por las fotos. Es agradable ver donde usted trabaja, y por lo visto donde te enseya por tu profesor también. Es reconfortante, de alguna manera, saber que estamos trabajando en el mismo lugar, o algo así. Quiero decir, ya que los estudios son prácticamente idénticos ... suena estúpido ¿no? Por favor, hacer caso omiso de la última parte._

En realidad, cuando se daba cuenta de que había hecho algo tonto, parecía bastante adorable. Y como él también se daba cuenta de sus acciones, era bastante difícil ignorarla.

_Sólo estoy sintiéndome raro. Todo esto es porque tuve un sueño ..._

Sueño? Ahora esto era interesante. Había tenido algunos sueños también. Uno estaba contemplando mencionarselo a ella. Los otros estaban estrictamente fuera los límites .

_Saliamos, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo había llegado allí en el sueño, pero, en cualquier caso, me mostraba los alrededores de la en la playa en realidad. Recuerdo que me decía que la universidad estába en algún lugar cerca del mar y que en un día despejado, se parece un poco a la costa de la isla de Jeju._

El término "saliamos" era su eufemismo de "cita". Acaso a Ga Eul yang le extrañaba mucho que hubiera soñado con una cita? Tal vez fue el vino o la necesidad de escapar, o la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella de alguna manera. Tal vez fue los tres factores. Yi Jeong fue detenido de repente por un impulso. La playa no estaba tan lejos de la casa alquilada en realidad.

Él estaría allí en veinte minutos. Conduciendo por una estrecha carretera desierta que daba a los acantilados, se detuvó y se bajó. El viento le asaltó de inmediato y rápidamente se metió la carta en el bolsillo. Hacía frío en su piel caliente y durante mucho tiempo, él se quedó allí, respirando el aroma salobre agudo del aire mientras observaba el choque del mar una y otra vez contra las rocas. Cerró los ojos y se recordó conduciendo por una carretera desierta en la víspera de la boda de Jun Pyo, en busca de una chica que estaba caminando en un campo de flores amarillas. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la carta protectoramente como él la sacaba de su bolsillo.

_Nos sentabamos en el coche y hablamos durante bastante tiempo. No puedo recordar lo que hablamos sin embargo. Y luego nos fuimos a comer pastel de zanahoria. Sí, si puedo recordar el pastel,ho! recorde a Sadie, Dile hola por mí. Ella es muy bonita, pero en un buen día, creo que tu más eres lindo._

Ga Eul yang debe haber tenido su lengua firmemente en la mejilla al escribir un cumplido ambiguo. Ella había estado claramente abrumada por sus miradas cuando ella había puesto los ojos en él primero. Por otra parte, se había dado cuenta de que sólo ella era bastante bonita cuando la había visto con ese vestido azul con el pelo atado. Y al igual que sus predecesores masculinos habían hecho a través del tiempo cada vez que veían una chica guapa, hizo todo lo posible para molestarla, en parte para conseguir un poco de atención.

Ella había escrito unos cuantos párrafos más pero quería guardarlo para más tarde. Ahora, él tenía que ir de regreso a su casa con un cierto gato para hacerle saber que la competencia le estaba diciendo hola. Además, tenía un antojo repentino de pastel de zanahoria.

* * *

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando regresó. Por lo que podía ver, sin embargo, su personal había limpiado el desastre que había ándose se quitó la chaqueta, y Yi Jeong regreso su atencion a la carta de Ga Eul que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

_Después de eso, nos fuimos de compras y me llevó a una librería. Creo que debieron de haberle realmente gustado los libros de allí, ya que comenzó a tirar de ellos de los estantes y verterlos en mis brazos. Algo así como lo que hizo para mí cuando me hiciste traer Jan Di a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jun Pyo sunbae. Y entonces me desperté._

Cuando se había despertado, se había había dado cuenta de que él no estaba en Corea. Luego llegó ese agudo sentido de pérdida cuando se penso en que él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿ El había sentido eso también?

_De todos modos, esto es sólo una pequeña anécdota que pensé en compartir contigo._

_Ji Hoo sunbae mencionó que estabas pensando en participar en alguna exposición (yo no entendí bien el nombre) que se supone que estára sucediendo en un par de meses. Puedo entender que la mano se está recuperando bien y que su mentor, independientemente del mal humor que tiene, en realidad está de acuerdo en que estas listo. Tengo la sensación de que realmente le gustas mucho, no importa cómo te trata._

_Estoy tan contenta de que las cosas están funcionando para ti en Suecia. Estoy deseando que llegue el día en que usted haga algo que creas que es lo suficientemente bueno para que me lo muestre. En cuanto a mí, todavía estoy trabajando en eso de la muñeca. Pero he mejorado también, al menos eso es lo que mi maestro me dice (espero que no me lo diga de consuelo)._

_No te olvides de enviarme fotos si formas parte en la exposición yah?_

_Ga Eul_

_PS He encontrado la rueda extra de alfarero._

Él debería haber sabido que Ji Hoo le diría a Ga Eul sobre la exposición. Por un tiempo, Yi Jeong se sentó allí, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y el silencio espeso que cubría la habitación. Entonces él se levantó y fue al estudio. Encendió las luces, miró a la rueda y la arcilla que estaba sentado en él.

Tendría que deshacerse de eso y empezar de cero. Pero había algo más que tenía que hacer primero. Recogiendo su teléfono, Yi Jeong aclaró la bandeja de entrada y registro de llamadas. Hasta que la exposición hubiera terminado, él no iba a responder más llamadas de su madre o leer sus mensajes.

Había cosas más importantes que hacer. Y había alguien que no quería decepcionar. Ponerse el delantal,y Yi Jeong volvió al trabajo.


	6. Año Nuevo

**CARTAS DE AMOR**

**AÑO NUEVO**

Jan Di dio otra mirada de reojo a su amiga, pero Ga Eul se veía bien. ¿Estaba realmente bien? O simplemente estaba fingiendo estar bien?

**"Oi, deja de mirarme. Estoy bien."**

**"¿Está segura?"** Jan Di le preguntó dubitativa. **"Si quieres, yo podría ..."** Ella tragó sus palabras como los pacientes ojos oscuros de Ga Eul se clavaron en ella. **"Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Ji Hoo sunbae haría ... ok, esta bien".** Ella alzó las manos y admitió su derrota.

**"Eres una buena amiga Jan Di ah. Pero estoy bien, de verdad."** Sorprendentemente, esa era la verdad. Le había tomado un tiempo para llegar allí, sin embargo, se encontraba con sus pies en tierra firme de nuevo.

En una semana el nuevo año llegaría y ella aún no tenia noticias de Yi Jeong. Tal vez su carta le había asustado. Bueno, si una cita soñada le asustó, entonces no valía la pena. Y sin embargo, esa explicación no tenía sentido. Habían llegado demasiado lejos para eso.

La exposición tuvo lugar hace un mes y los miembros F4 habían volado a Suecia en una muestra de apoyo a Yi Jeong. Jan Di se había negado a ir al lugar por el hecho de que ella necesitaba tutoriales adicionales para aprobar sus exámenes, pero había enviado sus mejores deseos. Woo Bin le había ofrecido a volar, pero Ga Eul le había rechazado cortésmente. Si Yi Jeong quería que fuera, él la hubiera invitado. Ella se había sentido decepcionada, pero de un modo con un extraño alivio,. Un encuentro cara a cara podría mover el bote frágil en el que estaba. Además, la pregunta _**"¿Por qué no me has escrito?"**_ No era exactamente la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación.

Jun Pyo había regresado a Corea con Ji Hoo y Woo Bin la semana pasada. Se las había arreglado para exprimir dos días en su calendario para Jan Di y Ga Eul nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan feliz. Le había contado a las chicas sobre la exposición y cómo el trabajo de Yi Jeong había sido aclamado como un éxito absoluto. Nadie dudab de su talento de nuevo, Jun Pyo había declarado con confianza. Ga Eul se había sentido feliz de que Yi Jeong había experimentado, finalmente, el éxito que había estado persiguiendo, pero al mismo tiempo, ella había sentido más que un poco lastimada que no había mandado con Woo Bin o Ji Hoo una carta para ella.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan tranquilo? Sin embargo, ella se negó a hacer cualquier pregunta sobre él y los chicos no habían ofrecido ninguna información extra tampoco. Jan Di había tratado de cavar información de Jun Pyo quien, en un arranque de desesperación, había gritado que Yi Jeong se había negado a decirles nada acerca de Ga Eul a ellos. Ni siquiera una noche de juerga de borrachos pudieron aflojar su lengua.

Después de renunciar a Jun Pyo, disgustada (ella estaba segura de que había pasado algo por alto), Jan Di se había ofrecido a obtener de Ji Hoo una mucho más perspicaz información, pero Ga Eul la había detenido. Si Yi Jeong quería decir algo, podía decirlo él mismo en una carta, Ga Eul había insistido.

**"Ga Eul ah?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

Ga Eul miró como su mejor amiga desde la guardería se removió en su asiento durante un minuto antes de que finalmente impulsivamente preguntar. **"¿Y si Yi Jeong sunbae no te escribe más?"**

Eso lo habia pensado mas de mil veces antes. **"Entonces voy a tener que seguir adelante. Ya he intentado lo mejor posible." **Por supuesto que le doleria como el infierno, pero ella lo superaría. Con el tiempo, ella renunciaría a él de buena gana y ella sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

...

_Y luego Ga Eul dijo que iba a renunciar a él y seguir adelante_ . Jan Di garabateó la frase desordenadamente hacia abajo antes de plegar el papel en una pequeña plaza y pasarla a Ji Hoo. Hoy en día, la gente solía handphones para tales cosas en clase, pero su profesor tenía una estricta regla de "no handphones en clase" . Además, lo había intentado una vez y había descubierto que ella era demasiado lenta en mensajería para eso.

_Suena como que Ga Eul va a estar bien entonces._

_Omo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿ Yi Jeong sunbae no va a decir algo? ¿usted no va a preguntarle nada?!_

_Bueno, lo intentamos pero no quiso decir nada. Estaba siendo muy reservado. Este es el secreto que mas ha estado guardando en realidad._

_¿El pregunto cómo estaba ella?_

_No. Y debemos parar ahora porque el profesor Park está mirándonos._

Jan Di suspiró en voz alta mientras fingía leer su libro de texto. Ga Eul, no era diferente a ella, pues Jun Pyo había hecho lo mismo. Era más bien como mantener una promesa para ver si algo podía pasar. Por otro lado, Jun Pyo había prometido volver siendo alguien con éxito, y ella tendría que casarse con él. Y él la colmaba de regalos y flores como si no hubiera mañana. Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se enviaban cartas después de meses y meses. Jan Di no lo podía entender, pero que quería ser de apoyo, a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones. Yi Jeong había sido el más notorio Casanova. ¿Había cambiado? Woo Bin había mencionado que Yi Jeong no tenía ni idea de frecuentar los clubes de era algo para tranquilizar a Ga Eul.

Mientras Yi Jeong no le hiciera daño. Porque si lo hiciera, Jan Di iba a practicar con su escalpelo en él. Ji Hoo le podría coser una vez que había terminado.

* * *

Por una vez no estaba pasando celebraciones del Año Nuevo con sus padres. Habían huido a visitar a sus abuelos el fin de semana y como no había querido seguir (ya que su abuela estaba interesado en pedir sólo bisnietos cada vez Ga Eul los visitaba).

Jan Di, que había sido igualmente abandonada por su familia, había optado por pasar sus fiestas en la suite que Jun Pyo había reservado para ellos, y lo hizo, tenía planes para tener una fiesta de pijamas en su casa y ver la cuenta regresiva en la televisión, acompañado por Tom y Jerry. Naturalmente, el F4 arruinaria esos planes. Por eso ella ahora estaba afuera con un helado de fresas y una copa con ron y 12 uvas.

**"Creo que esta es la primera vez que voy a pasar la Nochevieja en casa**", mencionó Woo Bin mientras descansaba en su sofá.

**"¿Quieres decir que esta es la primera vez que se lo pasó en una casa y no en un club,**" Ji Hoo corrigió. "**¿Cuánto tiempo falta antes de la medianoche? Ga Eul, ¿hay más ron y uvas?"**

**"Falta unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para el final"**, dijo Woo Bin, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. No es de extrañar, era el turno de Lee Hyori para actuar en el concierto de Año Nuevo que todas las estaciones estaban transmitiendo. Ga Eul apenas se contuvo de rodar sus tan típico.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos, el Año Nuevo estaría sobre ellos y todavía no había tenido noticias de Yi Jeong. Jan Di estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono con Jun Pyo quien había insistido en que marcará al comienzo del nuevo año juntos, aunque sea a través del teléfono. Ga Eul no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Se preguntó cómo Yi Jeong estaba celebrado el Año Nuevo. Había sido un poco sorprendente descubrir que no tenía planes de regresar a Corea. Al parecer, su estancia se convirtio en una especie de mini-exilio.

**"Ga Eul yang"**, el llamado de Woo Bin interrumpio sus pensamientos. **"Alguien está sonando el timbre de la puerta."**

Ga Eul miró a Woo Bin que seguía felizmente tumbado en el sofá. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de moverse. Al parecer, incluso los príncipes tenía días que se convirtian en ranas. Ga Eul hizo una mueca antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

"**Miss Chu, esto es para ti."**

**"¿Ah?"** Ga Eul sólo podía mirar al hombre que tenía en la mano un paquete grande para ella. **"¿Está seguro de que tiene el lugar correcto?"** ¿Y qué clase de hombre que llevaba una entrega con un uniforme elegante negro así?

**"Estoy seguro de que este es el lugar adecuado. Esto es para ti del Maestro Yi Jeong Ashí".**

**"Oh"**. Se sentía como un puño gigante había apretado su corazón. Y entonces sintió un dulce alivio. Así que él no había huido después de todo. Tomando el paquete en sus brazos, ella le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta. Cuando entró en la sala, tanto Ji Hoo y Woo Bin sonreían.

**"Es de Yi Jeong." **Ji Hoo dijo y le tendió la mano a Woo Bin quien a regañadientes sacó su billetera.

**"Tuvimos una apuesta sobre cuándo iba a enviar otra carta, o en este caso, un regalo. Ji Hoo aposto que en la víspera de Año Nuevo, pero yo estaba tan seguro de que lo enviaría en el primer día del nuevo año. Aish ... Ga Eul yang, ¿no vas a abrirlo? "**

**"No delante de ustedes dos. Vuelvan a mirar a Lee Hyori"**. Ga Eul sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras, con el sonido de sus risa en sus oídos.

Suavemente, Ga Eul sacó la cinta de la caja después de que ella había quitado el envoltorio decorativo. Deslizando la tapa abierta, tomó la carta que yacía sobre la protección de relleno. Abrio el sobre, desdobló la carta. Hasta entonces, no sabía realmente cómo había extrañado ver la escritura que le resultaba familiar.

_Ga Eul yang,_

_Usted me perdonará si esta primera parte de la carta es un poco desordenada. Es la noche de la inauguración de la exposición y estoy actualmente en una pequeña área del museo en el que no hay gente por suerte. Necesito un poco de descanso de la prensa sin ás, estoy siendo acosada por algunas mujeres muy persistentes, una de los cuales debe ser al menos de la misma edad que la madre de Jun Pyo y en realidad se ve un poco como ella. _

_De todos modos, por ahora debes saber que me las arreglé para participar en la exposición y como mi maestro dice no me humille a mí mismo ni a él. Fue duro, pero valio la pena. No he podido enviar ninguna foto porque no he tenido ni un momento, pero si usted los ha visto en las noticias o en línea, espero que le guste lo que hice. Si no recuerdo mal, una vez dijiste que tenías un alto nivel y supongo que esto se aplica a la cerámica, así como los hombres._

Confía en él para recordar que ella había dicho eso. Pero Ga Eul había visto fotografías en línea y tuvo que admitir que era una de las mejores que había visto.

_Estoy un poco nervioso, pero los críticos miran contentos y creo que los comentarios serán buenos. Esto me recuerda un poco a mi debut en la Bienal de Venecia. Estoy muy contento de ver a Jun Pyo, Woo Bin y a Ji Hoo aquí, es reconfortante familiar. Yo no conozco a nadie más aquí, yo sé sus nombres y lo que hacen, pero los únicos amigos que tengo aquí son los tres._

_Oh querida. He sido descubierto por las damas. Espera un segundo._

_Bueno, que tardó más de un segundo, pero ahora estoy encerrado en un bastión de la seguridad: el baño de hombres. No es tan malo como parece, los pisos están alfombrados, hay sofás, espejos de pared a pared y todo el lugar está perfumado con algo que es un poco demasiado femenino para la habitación de los hombres pero no importa._

Ga Eul reprimió una sonrisa. El Casanova escondiéndose de las damas. ¿Quién hubiera esperado eso?

_De todos modos, sólo quería decirte que he leido esa cita- sueño que has tenido y tengo que decir, que fue muy divertido. Por supuesto, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera estado allí._

había dicho qué? Ga Eul sintió que se ruborizaba y su mano tembló ligeramente. Esa última frase habia hecho especialmente latir su corazón más rápido.

_En el momento en que esta carta te llegue, debe faltar menos de una hora para el Año Nuevo. Espero que no creías que me había olvidado de escribir, pero necesito todo el tiempo que pueda. He exámenes por venir, además de que hay algunos negocios con el museo de mi familia que tengo que resolver. Y lo que yo quiero darte va a ser difícil de hacer. ¿Has mirado el regalo que te envie (apuesto a que leiste la carta y ni siquiera has mirado el obsequio.)?_

Arrghh ... ella sólo podía verlo sonreir mientras escribía esa frase. Pero el hombre la conocía, tenía que darle ese credito.

_No te olvides de mirar por la ventana a la medianoche._

_Feliz Año Nuevo._

_Yi Jeong_

Hubo cinco minutos más para ir antes de que el reloj diera las doce. Hurgando en la caja, Ga Eul desenterro su presente. **"Oh,"** exclamó ella como ella lo sacó. Era el plato más exquisito que jamás había visto. El diámetro era bastante amplio y cada centímetro de la superficie, a excepción de un pequeño círculo en el centro, estaba cubierto por un adorno de la flor. Había utilizado un azul cobalto y oro brillo y el plato brillaba como la luz bailaba sobre su superficie. Y en el centro del plato, había escrito su nombre.

Fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás había recibido. Levantando en sus manos, Ga Eul lo sostuvo contra su pecho, apretando su mejilla contra el borde de la cerámica fría. Pero era precioso porque Yi Jeong lo había hecho para ella. A continuación oyó a Woo Bin, Ji Hoo y Jan Di entusiasmados con la cuenta atrás.

En su grito de** "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"** miró por su ventana. Se oyó un ruido como un trueno en la distancia suave y luego el cielo por encima de la ventana estalló en una llamarada de oro resplandeciente, azul, rojo y verde. Por un momento ella estaba de vuelta en la pista de patinaje y Yi Jeong estaba frente a ella, chasqueando los dedos e iluminando el cielo con fuegos artificiales.

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Ga Eul estaba seguro de que el nuevo año sería una buena idea. Pero la mejor cosa sobre él hasta ahora era que ella estaba ahora un año más cerca de volver a verlo.

**DOBLE CAPITULO DE REGALO POR ESTAS VACACIONES! QUE TAL LES VA GUSTANDO? REVIEWS! POR FAVOR, HAY MUY POCOS Y ME DESANIMA :(**

Tsukimon lose, que podriamos esperar de una romantica como Ga Eul, y que más romantico que comunicacion por cartas? Espero y sigas la historia :)

luperu22 Mil gracias, y espero que todo este bien! y las lluvias hayan parado y que hayas salido bien en tu examen de coreano! Fighthing! :3

Verchiel!, Que bueno que te encante la historia! espero y la sigas :D


	7. Porque ella no escribe?

**CARTAs DE AMOR**

…_discernir de la infinita pasión y el dolor de los corazones finitos que anhelamos... *R. Browning_

Tres meses en el año nuevo y Ga Eul tenía graves pensamientos acerca de abandonar sus clases de la universidad. Ella lo había pensado tan seriamente que incluso lo compartió con su madre. Ahora, además de preocuparse por las repercusiones de dejar su carrera, también tenia que lidiar con la amenaza de acabar sin hogar y en la calle.

No es que sus padres estén haciéndole realmente eso, especialmente ya que ella era su única hija, la luz perenne de sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo que significaba era que no iban a hablar con ella por un tiempo. **_Durante un tiempo muy largo_**, Ga Eul pensó sombríamente como ella miraba por la ventana. El cielo estaba ahora en un metal gris, frío y fresco, y salpicado de la lluvia, las gotas de fuera chocaban contra su ventana, dejando cientos de manchas de líquido fragmentadas en la superficie. Parecido un poco al deprimente momento de su vida.

Después de tratar de leer su novela por tercera vez en quince minutos, Ga Eul se enderezo un poco. Inquieta, ella bajó de la cama y fue a la computadora. Tal vez navegar por la red la ayudaría. Después de comprobar su correo, se encontró preguntándose qué más podría mirar. Después de diez minutos de pensamientos, ella abandonó su actividad. Largo, era el sábado, por una vez no tuvo ningún trabajo y aquí estaba entre las paredes de escalada y preguntándose qué hacer.

**"No, no voy a hacer eso,"** dijo firmemente como la misma idea vino a su cabeza por enésima vez. Ella mantuvo sus ojos decididamente en la pantalla blanca del monitor, negándose a mirar al armario donde guardaba sus cartas en una caja. Ella tampoco iba a mirar el hermoso plato que había hecho para ella, a pesar de que estaba sentada en su escritorio la visión clara del estudio del alfarero era clara.

Dejo caerse en su cama y Ga Eul agarró una almohada y presiona su cara en ella. ¿Que era lo que estaba mal con ella? ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirse tan deprimida? Ella tira hacia abajo de la almohada, y dejó escapar un suspiro ruidosamente.

Él lo había hecho otra vez. "Usted pabo," susurró Ga Eul, sabiendo que ella no quería decirlo. Él le había mentido frente a sus pies una vez con una cita falsa y nunca se había detenido. Ella había logrado anclarlo pero ahora se sentía perdida en el mar. Hasta ahora estaba fuera y ella nunca había sentido la distancia sin embargo desde el desde el comienzo del año, lo sintió.

Una vez más, había caído más profundo sin llegar nunca a salir. Durante un año había sido paciente y ahora que lo amaba más. Y duele mas, ahora que esta lejos.

Esa fue la razón por qué no había escrito en tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo de lo que ella podría decir o hacer, o que él leyera su carta y no entender las cosas que le quería decir.

Parpadeando detrás del repentino calor en sus ojos, Ga Eul tocó su mejilla fría. Fue difícil, tener que quedarse callada. ¿Por qué no fue suficiente para ella, su promesa que él vendría a verla primero que nadie? Mientras ella mantiene ese lugar para él como su alma gemela...

**"Porque usted quiere saber, usted quiere algo más,"** ella murmuró, con la sensación molesta consigo misma. Ella tenía la intención de esperar tranquilamente para que el regresara y no tendria en cuenta sus propias emociones, su propios deseos aumentando. No, estaba en su naturaleza tranquila y la paciencia en sus afectos, no como este. Ella había estado dispuesta y ser capaz de devolverlo a Eun Jae, sabiendo que le haría feliz. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Eran diferentes y al final del día, ella sabia que lo amaba y quería a cambio, medida por medida.

Por una vez, quería más que leer entre líneas.

* * *

Más de una vez se le había ocurrido a Yi Jeong que Ga Eul le pagaba con su propia moneda, que ella lo hacía esperar. Bueno, él solo probablemente estaba ansioso. Así que él no tenía derecho a sentirse molesto con ella. ¿lo estaba?

**"¡ Ay!"** Una repentina fuerte bofetada lo hizo gritar como él le arrebató su mano hacia atrás. Motas de arcilla húmeda volaron y Yi Jeong miró a su maestro.

**"Tierra para el maestro So.**"

**"Usted siempre ha sido un ermitaño tan mal humor?"** Yi Jeong renegó. "

**"Si vas a mirar al espacio mientras que pretendes moldear la arcilla, es posible que bien no lo harás."**

El hombre delgado alto se sentó en el banco opuesto. El ámbar de sus ojos se desvaneció por la edad pero todavía estaban muy afilados. Yi Jeong podría testificar eso. La única cosa más aguda que los ojos del anciano era su lengua. **"Así que ¿qué pasó con tu novia?"**

**"EH?"**

**¿"Simplemente te dejo? Un Trabajo semicocido no es ningún trabajo en absoluto. Vamos a platicar lo te esta pasando para sacarlo fuera del camino. Si no, nunca podrá progresar"**.

**"Ella no es mi novia,"** Yi Jeong dijo irritado, limpiando sus brazos de la arcilla.

Un fina frente negra arqueada. **"De veras? Así que ¿por qué regalaste ese plato? No le gusto a ella?"**

**"No estoy hablando acerca de esto."**

El silencio alargado como los dos hombres se miraban fijamente uno al otro, el más joven claramente furioso, el viejo, fresco y tranquilo.

Honestamente, su maestro tenía una personalidad que Jun Pyo como un corderito. Darse cuenta de que el silencio no iba a llevarlo a ningun lugar y que mañana sería una repetición de hoy, Yi Jeong sedio. Él no podía estar más humillado de lo que ya estaba y francamente, estaba demasiado cansado para tener cuidado en el momento.

**"No sé"**, respondió finalmente. **"Ella no dijo nada"**.

**"¿Por qué no le preguntas?"**

Debido a que es su trabajo haberle enviado una carta a él . De alguna manera, eso suena un poco infantil para ser mencionado a su maestro.

**"Ah, yo veo. Es 'su turno de escribir'."**

¿No había nada que fuera sagrado o privado? ¿Cómo supo el anciano?

**"Así que Déjame llegar a esto directamente. Esas fotos y ese plato, además de otras cosas que no sé, han sido para una chica que no es su novia y que estás enojado con ella por no ponerse en contacto con usted. Además, te hace ser tan distraído que no hiciste nada decente en casi un mes."**

Ahora cuando le fue puesto de esa manera, se le ocurrió a Yi Jeong que no era un ser visto de manera muy justa o halagadora. **"Eso no es cierto**", protestó. **"Eso no es todo el cuadro,**" él apresuradamente modifico lo dicho al ver la manera de que su maestro empezaba a inclinarse hacia atrás contra la mesa. Cuando el anciano se relajaba de esa manera, generalmente significaba que él se preparaba a saltar. **"Tenemos ... una comprensión, algo por el estilo."**

**"Explicate"**. Era una demanda, no una pregunta.

Esperaba a resumir todas las convulsiones y revelaciones, emociones suprimidas y esperanzas tentativas que estaban inextricablemente vinculadas con Ga Eul yang en un par de oraciones? No era probable que esto suceda. **"Le hice una promesa. Que lo haría... que... podríamos probar. Cuando regresé. "**

**¿"Tan esencialmente esa especie de promesa para ti mismo, pero no hacerla tu novia? "Y ella realmente le gusta".**

Fulgor de Yi Jeong rebotó de cabeza de su mentor.

Levantándose, el hombre más viejo ajustando sus mangas y miraba hacia abajo a su estudiante con la diversión. "**Pensar en ello desde el punto de vista de ella. Le haces una promesa nebulosa, marcharte hacia el otro lado del mundo y en ocasiones usted se comunica con ella. Oh no me mires tan sorprendido, que usted no puede engañarme. Cada dos o tres meses caminas en el aire por aquí por un día y yo sé por qué. Ha pasado un año y supongo que las cosas no han permanecido estancadas. Y si las cosas han cambiado, entonces tal vez tu promesa necesita algún ajuste. Tal vez por eso ella no ha escrito aún. "**

Yi Jeong todavía estaba mirando a su maestro cuando este último se fue a las afueras de la puerta. **"Y si su distracción es cualquier cosa ir cerca, también podría estar listo para ese ajuste".** Y entonces él cerró la puerta, dejando a su pupila muy aturdido.

* * *

_SUNBAE,_

_Siento que no he escrito por tanto tiempo. Las cosas aquí han sido un poco estresantes. Todavía estoy pensando en cambiar mi curso y mi madre ha amenazado con decirle a mi padre y luego me tire hacia fuera en las calles. Ella no hará eso pero estaran muy enojados y eso me pone ansiosa. Además, me queda todavía a averiguar lo que voy a hacer. Al menos sé lo que no quiero hacerlo. Eso es algo bueno, creo. ¿Tengo que ser positiva de alguna manera, cierto?_

_Lo que quiero decir es que he tenido un maravilloso año nuevo. Como escribo, tu presente está sentado en mi mesa y mientras que brilla bajo la luz de la lámpara, brilla intensamente en la luna. Los fuegos artificiales eran hermosos; me recordaron a nuestra pretensión (por cierto, Woo Bin me dijo que uno de sus restaurantes favoritos ahora ofrece una clase alta (leer: obscenamente caros) versión de la podría ser más conveniente para su estómago delicado)._

_También estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho para la exposición. He visto las fotos y después de leer su carta, puedo imaginar cómo era la noche de apertura para usted. Espero que sigas teniendo más éxitos mientras estás allí._

_Puesto que usted afirmó que fuiste el mejor alumno en su clase, supongo que nos dio a través de los exámenes. ¿Logró resolver el asunto con el Museo?_

_Necesito parar aquí. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Hay sólo mucho a resolver por el momento. Voy a escribir otra vez cuando ídate._

_GA Eul_

* * *

Finalmente, la carta había llegado hace dos semanas. Obviamente no todo estaba bien con ella, ella nunca había tomado tanto tiempo para escribir y quería ayudarla. Irónicamente, fue parte del problema, o al menos uno de dos problemas. No había nada que él podría hacer sobre sus problemas de la Universidad. Pero en cuanto al otro tema...

* * *

_GA Eul yang,_

_Yo no voy a preguntar si has conseguido resolver sus problemas de la escuela, ya que dudo que cosas habría cambiado en algo más de una semana. Sin embargo, es bueno que usted tiene una idea clara de lo que no quieres hacerlo. A veces, con el fin de perseguir su sueño, se lastimará los que nos aman. Pero porque te quieren, te perdonaran con el tiempo. Es algo que aprendí de mi hyung (sí, tengo un hermano mayor, en caso de que no lo sabías). Él y Eun Jae están saliendo. Es una larga historia que te contaré la próxima vez._

_Este es el único Consejo que tengo que ofrecer y espero que esto le ayudará cuando decidas lo que quieres hacer._

_En cuanto a las cuestiones del Museo, sí. Yo he conseguido garantizar los elementos que necesitamos para las exposiciones nuevas más adelante en el año._

_Me preguntaba por qué no escribias antes pero al menos que ahora sé que te gustó tu presente. Es la única pieza que estoy haciendo, así tendrás una versión de un tipo de plato de cerámica de Yi Jeong en su incipiente colección. Por supuesto, voy a ampliar dicha colección durante los próximos tres años, así que ya sea que te consigas un enorme gabinete._

_Yi Jeong_

**HOLA! LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO? FUE ALGO RELAJADO, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SUBIR MÁS SEGUIDO POR ESTAR DE VACACIONES PERO NO SABEN LA CANTIDAD DE TAREA QUE ME HAN ENCARGADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! ME QUIEREN MATAR! EN FIN! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :)**

**Choky Black **ame tu review! casi no se nota que te encanta Woo Bin , no? XD

**aridenere **que bueno que lo leas, y aqui esta nuevo capi, lo disfrutaste?

**Soeul **Que bueno que te agraden las historias, esta va para largo, asi que espero y te guste más.

**luperu22 **me alegro que la lluvia halla parado y que hayas aprobado tu examen, disfruta de tus vacaciones, o acaso tienes maestros crueles como los mios? :P

**yvania. **Hola! como te va en tu nuevo trabajo? Espero que muy bien. mm a lo que me dijiste solo entraste, sadabo o domingo, asi que cuando llegue el dia me dejes un review con tu opinion, espero actualizar en esos dias tambien. Fighting! y cuidate mucho.

**CarlotaHdez **Que bueno que te guste el fic, y espera que se pondra mejor :3

**valentina pulido **Un futuro más maduro? Mmm pues la historia si esta para avanzarlo y llevarlo algo más adulto, pero no se, ojala y te guste el rumbo que tome la historia :)


	8. Las nuevas clases de ceramica

**Cartas de Amor**

**Las nuevas clases de ceramica**

La carta de Yi Jeong había llegado hace cinco días y aun se sentía flotar en una nube. Incluso sus problemas universitarios se habían reducido en el horizonte lejano y nada podría arruinar su estado de ánimo. Su mensaje era claro: él la extrañaba tanto como ella lo hacía y que cuando volvieran a verse no solo sería por amistad. Él daría a su relación una oportunidad seria a convertirla en algo más, algo permanente.

Como siempre, pensando en su carta se impregno de calidez y sonrió. A pesar de que no eran una pareja oficial, estaban sin duda más allá de la etapa de los "amigos". La hacía sentir mucho más segura de sí misma y más segura de lo que escribiría en su próxima carta.

**"Ah, maestra está sonriendo para sí misma otra vez."**

Las voces agudas de sus alumnos trajeron de vuelta a Chu Ga Eul a la Tierra de regreso. **"Hmm, veo que en lugar de estar trabajando en tu... tu..."** ¿Qué era eso? Ella no podía entenderlo.

**"Es una fresa"**, una pequeña niña dijo, haciendo un mohín en su rostro.

**"Bueno, vamos a ver si podemos hacer que sea aún más realista. Ahora, es necesario colocar las manos así..."** A medida que Ga Eul le mostraba y manipulaba las manos de su pequeña alumna, se dio cuenta de que ella disfrutaba de un buen momento, simplemente debido a la carta de Yi Jeong. Ella realmente amaba de la enseñanza a sus niños. A veces eran pegajosos y dulces, sobre todo en su tierna edad. Y cuando por fin encontró algo que ella se hizo algo que considera bien hecho, su alegría no tuvo límites.

Se preguntó si podía hablar con su profesor para poderse convertir en una maestra de ayuda permanente. El maestro Jun le había contado acerca de la apertura de una clase más para un curso de cerámica de niños y ella se encontró pensando más y más sobre el voluntariado para el trabajo. Esto significaría la reducción de tiempo en otras actividades, lo más probable es que tuviera que dar por terminado sus sesiones de cerámica con Eun Jae o al menos verla en menos días.

Se sentía un poco culpable, pensando en eso. Eun Jae había sido su primer profesor de cerámica, y ella le había enseñado que la arcilla era más que moldeo. Pero las cosas ya se habían complicado para comenzar, además de que siempre se había estado sintiendo un tanto culpable por no decirle a Eun Jae que el hombre del que ella le había contado era Yi Jeong. Ella no sabía cómo respondería y no quería que las cosas fueran incómodas entre ellos. Quizás ahora sería una buena oportunidad para hacer una confesión completa. Pero ya que Eun Jae tenía una al parecer una relación seria con el Hyung de Yi Jeong, de todas las personas, tal vez podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Incluso mientras agitaba sus manos en un adiós hacía sus alumnos y limpiando unas cuantas manos todavía sucias y las mejillas en la puerta, ella se preguntaba cómo es que Yi Jeong había descubierto que su primer amor había estado saliendo con Il Hyun. Había conseguido el nombre de este última por Woo Bin, pero no había revelado su motivo por haberle pedido esa información. No es de extrañar que el Casanova había llorado con tanta agonía en la azotea esa mañana cuando le mostro el mensaje que había sido para el algún día. No sólo había perdido su oportunidad hace tres años, sino que además nunca tendría otra oportunidad porque no quería arruinar la felicidad de su hermano.

Después de que ella había reorganizado las mesas y sillas y estar segura de haber cerrado bien el aula, Ga Eul se encontró caminando por una calle conocida. Pronto, ella estaba de pie en frente del estudio en el que había firmado para su primera clase de cerámica.

Suavemente, ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia el interior. Por el pasillo, podía oír la charla tranquila y una risa de vez en cuando. Eun Jae estaba dentro. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? Mordiéndose el labio, Ga Eul dio un paso adelante y se tambaleó. Luego salió del estudio. Con el tiempo se lo diría a Eun Jae, pero no hoy. Ella no estaba lista todavía.

* * *

_Sunbae,_

_Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Por cierto, si yo quiero que tuviéramos una cita, te lo diría. Pero ya que es obvio que quieres salir conmigo, te diré lo que es que es una cita para mí a continuación. Si lo hacemos, iremos ver una película después de la comida, puede elegir la película y comprar las palomitas ese momento._

_Yo todavía no he decidido qué hacer con todo respecto a la escuela, pero al menos he encontrado algo nuevo que me gusta. Bueno, tiene que ver con las clases de cerámica, el Maestro Jun ofrece clases de cerámica a los niños y me pidió que le ayudara mientras que él se recuperaba de un resfriado que lo tenía en cama. Me gustó mucho, los niños son tan dulces y es agradable ser su maestro. Me he ofrecido para enseñar en la clase extra que se está abriendo y el Maestro Jun ha dicho que sí! Mi días van a estar muy llenos y agotadores, pero lo mejor de todo es que estoy haciendo algo que me agrada (las clases se llevan a cabo dos veces por semana)._

_Sin embargo voy a tener que dejar de ir al estudio de Eun Jae para las lecciones. Me siento un poco malagradecida, ella que me ha enseñado mucho y le debo mucho. En realidad, le debo la verdad sobre lo que ha sucedido, ella nunca ha sabido que el hombre del que estaba hablando eras tú y yo siempre me he sentido culpable por ello. No quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella, ni quiero hacer las cosas difíciles entre usted y ella. Sin embargo, no creo que quiera evitar el tema para siempre. Así que me podría dar un consejo de nuevo?_

_Y ya que estamos en este tema, me preguntaba cómo es que se enteró de que estaba saliendo con su hyung. Cuando yo había renunciado a todo respecto a usted, adiviné que usted intentaría una reconciliación con ella, sin embargo me entere de que no había funcionado como esperaba pero nunca supe el por qué hasta ahora. Usted no tiene que contármelo si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo._

_En cuanto a lo que está pasando aquí, Jae Kyung unnie ha vuelto a visitar a sus padres y ella y Jan Di me han estado trayendo entre salidas de compras. No me atrevo a tocar o mirar cualquier cosa por mucho tiempo si no me lo comprarían. Para ser honesta, realmente es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y espero que ella tenga un final feliz. Ayuda a que Jun Pyo sunbae está en el extranjero, pero ella parece estar bien cuando habla de él. _

_Tal vez le interese saber que ella está obligada junto con Woo Bin sunbae para asistir a una o dos funciones oficiales; ella dice que lo necesitaba para alejar a los pretendientes que sus padres estaban tratando de forzarle. Apuesto a que Woo Bin sunbae no le ha mencionado nada de esto_

_Tengo que irme ahora. Las clases comienzan en una hora y quiero enviar esta carta primero. No quiero hacerlo esperar si puedo evitarlo._

_Ga Eul_

Yi Jeong sonreía para sus adentros mientras dejaba la carta. Podía imaginar a Ga Eul yang corriendo a la oficina de correos y luego a la clase de la mañana. Ella era tan dulce, era difícil de creer que había sido casi **un año y medio** desde que la había visto por última vez. Se preguntó si ella había cambiado, si todavía llevaba el pelo largo y recto, si ella aún llevaba los pantalones negros todo el tiempo, o como olería su actual perfume

La echaba de menos, a veces, era suficiente saber que ella estaba allí esperando. Se sentía seguro. La relación que compartía con Ga Eul era algo totalmente nuevo para él, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo dejaría caer.

**_"No me gustaría tener que esperar demasiado Ga Eul yang»_**, pensó mientras sacaba una hoja de papel. Su maestro tenía razón, algo había cambiado. **"Para un soltero, que seguro que sabe mucho acerca de las mujeres y las relaciones."** Tal vez había una historia detrás de eso también, pero él no iba a preguntarle nada que su profesor no quisiera compartir, o eso sería buscarse problemas.

* * *

_Ga Eul yang,_

_Gracias por hacerme saber acerca de Woo Bin. Tienes razón, no me ha dicho ni una palabra acerca de Jae Kyung, a pesar de que lo llamé ayer por la noche para ponerme al día. Pero algo te podré decir: Woo Bin no es alguien que se vea obligado a ir a las citas, así que, algo podría estar pasando entre esos dos._

_Y como los chicos cool no pelean con las chicas, no voy a poner ninguna queja acerca de los requisitos de una cita contigo. Sin embargo, si vamos a ver una película, reservaría de antemano todo el cine completo. De esta manera, vamos a tener todo el lugar para nosotros solos. Pero lo más importante, es que no se va a permitir que Jan Dio arrastre a Gun Pyo a espiarnos._

_ Me alegro de que hayas descubierto que te gusta enseñar a los niños la cerámica. Siempre me ha gustado la cerámica, pero mis maestras, tanto buenas como malas, siempre han hecho una diferencia. Parece que se llevan bien con los niños, no todo el mundo está hecho para ese tipo de trabajo. ¿Has pensado en la enseñanza de las bellas artes? Es una opción que puedes explorar si ves que te gusta tanto. _

_En cuanto a Eun Jae, dile la verdad, creo que es algo que tendrás que hacer, tarde o temprano. No has dicho mucho acerca de tu relación con ella, pero supongo que debes llevarte muy bien con ella, tanto que ella te ha de haber compartido gran parte de nuestra historia. Tú decides cuándo, pero no creo que sería erróneo decir que Eun Jae no va a estar enojada. Las cosas pueden ser difíciles sin embargo. Aunque, ella está feliz con mi hermano ahora, así que dudo que tendrá esto en contra de ti._

_En cuanto a la forma en que me enteré de eso... esa noche cuando me dijiste que yo era un cobarde, que debería ir tras ella, si no la perdería... Bueno, eso es lo que hice. Fui a buscarla y ella estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y sonaba como si estuviera hablando con un novio. Yo quería asegurarme y fue entonces cuando me enteré. Ella fue a la cafetería que mi hermano posee y lo que vi, solo confirmo mis sospechas._

_Todavía estoy un poco incómodo al hablar sobre esto, pero quiero que sepas lo que pasó. Tú eres la única persona que lo sabe._

_Sin embargo, no eres la única que lo pregunta. Me gustaría saber por qué decidiste renunciar a mí cuando hablamos, o mejor dicho, cuando hablaste en Namsan. Yo todavía no entiendo cómo es que llegaste a esa decisión, sobre todo después de esa noche cuando te dije que me habías enseñado a no huir más._

_Déjame saber cómo van las clases de cerámica con los niños. Apuesto a que será un éxito con ellos, especialmente con los niños._

_Yi Jeong_

* * *

** Hola a todos! Estoy de vacaciones así que estare de regreso! Estoy viendo que tengo más seguidores y alertas de la historia pero ningún review! :(**

**Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones. PROXIMA SEMANA NUEVO CAPITULO.**

kirari kamiya y domix97 Nuevas lectoras, sean bienvenidas. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Y si les gusta el romantisismo, aun esperen por más que se pondrá mejor 3 Gracias por sus reviews.

Choky Black, haha a mi también me pasa que la historia que me gusta la dejan incompleta ¬¬ Me he tardado pero te lo juroooo que terminare la historia. Así que solo síguela y ten un poco de pasiencia J

**Luperu22 : **Pido disculpas, sé que a veces queda incongruente las oraciones. Espero y sigas disfrutando de este nuevo capítulo.

CarlotaHdez y cada vez se ira poniendo mejor ;)


End file.
